


Bundle

by GingerEl



Series: NyxNoct Week 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: It’s a risk.Nobody knows about them. Nobody is supposed to know about them anyway but Nyx has a hunch that if anyone does then it’ll be Ignis Scientia.Nyx knocks on Ignis’ door and in a bland tone the adviser invites him inside.Ignis looks vaguely surprised to see him.“What can I do for you?” Ignis asks almost kindly, adjusting his glasses.“I need you to help me with something?” Nyx says without preamble. One of Ignis’ eyebrows inches up his forehead. “It’s for Noct,” Nyx says, “Uh - Prince Noctis, I mean.”Ignis smirks and he absolutely knows.“Take a seat,” Ignis offers.Alternatively: Noct has been under a lot of stress recently and Nyx has an idea of how to make that better. However briefly.NyxNoct Week 2020 Day 6: cuddles + secret relationships
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Series: NyxNoct Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939906
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: NyxNoct Week 2020





	Bundle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest, sweetest thing I've ever written.

Nyx watches Noct rub at his eye from across the room, fatigue and frustration obvious as yet another council member cuts across him and dismisses what he’s saying as irrelevant.

This needs to fucking stop.

Just for a day. An evening.

Just for _five_ minutes.

Something.

Noctis is only _twenty-three_. He shouldn’t be this tired all the time.

-

It’s a risk.

Nobody knows about them. Nobody is _supposed_ to know about them anyway but Nyx has a hunch that if anyone does then it’ll be Ignis Scientia.

Nyx knocks on Ignis’ door and in a bland tone the adviser invites him inside.

Ignis looks _vaguely_ surprised to see him.

“What can I do for you?” Ignis asks almost kindly, adjusting his glasses.

“I need you to help me with something?” Nyx says without preamble. One of Ignis’ eyebrows inches up his forehead. “It’s for Noct,” Nyx says, “Uh - Prince Noctis, I mean.”

Ignis smirks and he absolutely _knows_.

“Take a seat,” Ignis offers.

-

Noct looks just as tired now as he had earlier but at least, for Nyx, he’s not had to stand there looking at him suffer for the last hour.

These deliberations are getting them no where - no nation is willing to budge on what they want and no one is coming up with any ideas on how to make everyone happy.

Well Noct has but nobody - Ignis and King excluded – will even hear him out. Nyx will never understand the point of insisting he’s here if they’re not going to take any notice of him.

“Glaive Ulric,” King Regis says in surprise. Noct sits up a little straighter, forehead creasing with worry.

Nyx bows to him, “Forgive the interruption, Your Majesty.”

“Not at all,” the King says, offering a smile, “How can I help?”

There’s a ripple amongst the assembled council, clearly frustrated by the break in their discussion. Like the world will _implode_ if one of them isn’t waffling at all times.

“I’m here to escort Prince Noctis to the Crownsguard facilities - something has arisen that requires his immediate attention.”

There’s a stronger ripple then, one of the councillors on his right audibly scoffs and Nyx clenches his jaw so he doesn’t just beam a dagger into the side of his head. He purposefully doesn’t look at Noct.

The King seems to be suppressing a smile, “Of course. We’ll send you the minutes, Noctis.”

A chair scrapes back and then Noctis says, “Thank you, father. Councillors, my apologies.”

Noctis moves past him and Nyx offers the King a second bow before turning and following after Noct.

The door swings closed behind them but Noct keeps his footsteps fast until they’ve passed more than half a dozen doors and they feel like they've gotten some space. Like he's worried he'll be dragged back in at any second.

“What do they need me for?” Noct asks shortening his steps. Nyx rushes to walk by his side and takes his hand, chuckling when Noct glances around quickly, alarmed, to check they’re actually alone.

“Nothing,” Nyx tells him, “It’s a lie.”

Noct jerks to a stop.

“What?”

“You need a break,” Nyx says, “And I can’t do much, but I can get you an hour or so with no one breathing down your neck.”

“But - I’ll get caught. When I don’t go -”

Nyx tilts his chin up with two fingers and cuts him off with a sweet kiss. They can’t linger, it’d be all too easy to get caught, but the idea is appealing nonetheless.

“Scientia is covering for us,” Nyx tells him. Noct quirks a half smile.

“Really?”

Nyx nods and tugs on his hand again, leading him to one of the less-used staircases rather than an elevator where it will be all too easy to be caught going _up_ rather than down towards the training centre.

At the top of the stairs Nyx stops them, hiding Noct behind him as he waits for an administrator to walk past. She grins at him, blushing up to her ears and Nyx smiles back in a way that he hopes is friendly but not encouraging. His attention is quite happily elsewhere, thank you.

“Come on,” Nyx whispers and he hurries them along the hallway and into a disused office.

The fact it’s disused is a _travesty_ in Nyx’s opinion. It has it’s own balcony, small and with an average view over the city. It's home to a two seater bench and a flower pot that’s long since gone to colourful weeds, and that bench is Nyx's exact target.

“Oh,” Noct says ins quiet surprise.

“It’s not much,” Nyx apologises.

Noct laughs and makes a beeline for the bench, lifting up the blanket and looking over at Nyx expectantly. Nyx drops a kiss on his cheek and then settles down onto the bench, patting his lap in invitation.

Noct plops his butt onto the bench, tight up against his side, and throws his legs over Nyx’s lap before spreading the blanket over them. Nyx wraps his arm around Noct's shoulders, holding him tight and warm and _safe._ He presses his face into Noct’s hair and breathes him in.

When was the last time they managed some time together? When was the last time they hadn’t had to sneak away together in the dead of night, terrified of being caught and the repercussions.

Noct’s arms wind around his torso and his mouth presses to Nyx's neck, whisper soft, breath almost tickling.

“Thanks,” Noct says in a low voice, “This is really nice.”

“I’ve got a drink and stuff for you, if you want it,” Nyx tells him.

It’s not a lot, just his favourite soda and the chips he likes to try and sneak from the vending machine when he thinks no one’s looking.

“Maybe later,” Noct mumbles and Nyx can already feel the allure of sleep pulling at his exhausted lover.

“Want to take a nap?” Nyx teases gently.

“Hmm,” Noct murmurs and then he pulls back a little and shakes his head sharply, “No. I want to spend time with you.”

Nyx cups his jaw and brushes his thumb along the tired bruising beneath Noct’s eye.

“And I want you to feel better,” Nyx says simply.

“I feel fine,” Noct argues.

“When was the last time you got a full nights sleep?”

Noct opens his mouth then snaps it shut. After a few seconds he retorts, “When was the last time you stayed over?”

Nyx kisses his nose.

“Have a little nap,” he urges. Noct pouts and Nyx can do nothing to stop the urge to kiss his plush bottom lip.

“Just like - thirty minutes,” Noct concedes, “And then you wake me.”

“Okay,” Nyx promises, “Thirty minutes.”

Noct tucks himself back in at his side and mumbles incomprehensible as sleep pulls him almost instantly under it’s spell. Nyx smiles to himself as he slowly pets Noct’s soft hair, wondering how angry Noct would be if he let him sleep a little longer than they agreed.

These stolen moments aren’t much, but they’re all they have.

At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates and incomprehensible rambling found @Ginger_El_ on Twitter.


End file.
